And On This Day, She Grudgingly, Obliviously Loves
by X Amount Of Words
Summary: [TamaHaru] Today was Monday and on Mondays, her husband’s logic took place far too early.


Haruhi's alarm went off and she struck it with great force. Today was Monday and on Mondays, her husband's logic took place far too early. She could hear him humming in the bathroom, a happy, annoying tune that sounded like J-Pop. It filled her with dread and caused her to sink lower into the pillow that she was unconsciously hugging for comfort.

_"Mondays are very grouchy days, so in order to start the week off with a bang, I think we should take a shower, or bath, together on those mornings!"_ He had said once, or twice, but Haruhi…didn't want to complain, because some things _happened_ in the shower, but…

_"We'll wake up early so we can take a nice, long, shower — or bath! Huh, sweetie, huh? It's a splendid idea, I think!"_ He had also said, assuming that the "early waking" would be mutual, but she knew he knew all too well that "we," "waking," and "early" should not be used in the same sentence when concerning her.

In all honestly, it wasn't that Haruhi hated waking up early, in fact, she didn't mind at all, but her husband was an outrageous thinker and the ideas concocted by the creator were worse by ten-fold. The habits were unimaginably worse so why should his lover be subject to his torturous sleep schedule? His idea of "early" was outrageous, despite his oblivious, so-called normality towards it.

"Darling!" He called, and she could hear him set down something before he burst through the door and into the master bedroom. "Wake up! The bath will be glorious this morning! You know why? You may have seen them last night because I all too carelessly left them out, but I bought some aroma-therapy soaps and candles and other smelly things! I saw them at the commoner market and I just had to bring them home for this special occasion!"

Things were silent for just a moment, aside from his delayed, quiet whimpers because he knew the procedure well.

"Can you at least offer some empathy to my situation and lower your voice? Or not talk at all?" She grumbled from the bed, sinking deeper into the down.

"No, I'm sorry. Do you not want to take a bath?"

How Tamaki got from the master bathroom's door to the side of their bed in less than two seconds was a mystery to Haruhi, but then again, he was a walking mystery, although simultaneously obvious. Such as her saying yes to marrying him. _That_ was mystery.

She could tell, even with the little light she had, that he was giving her those damn eyes and he was dressed…in a half-toga and a turban? What was that about? She knew well that she was taking a shower, not attending a costume party.

"Tamaki," she mumbled, "I hope you're aware that you only wear a towel on your head when your hair is wet."

"Well, yes, of course, but…"

There was a pause and the alarm went off again at 5:05 AM for only a second before Tamaki turned it off for good and he was up in her face — which was an annoying habit, really.

"I was bored because I knew you wouldn't wake up without proper prodding and you were still sleeping pretty deep and for you to wake up _with _the prodding, you need to be half-wake already so I put it on my head to pass the time!" He half-whined, half-whispered. "It really is a challenge. Fitting all that dry hair up there…"

She sighed, half-giving in, half-waking up. "Tamaki…"

"Yes, dear?"

"Will you get my toothbrush ready? At least let me brush my teeth first."

Tamaki paused, sensing the subtext and her smile in the dark. He smiled a sultry, wicked smirk at her.

"Of course."

------

"Good morning, Ma'am." Haruhi Suoh's secretary said sleepily from her desk in front of Haruhi's office.

"Likewise, Miss Itsama. Any messages or papers for me?"

There was silence and Haruhi sighed.

"I am very sorry! There was one but I had forgotten to pick it up, I'll go get it for you now—!"

"No, no. It's fine, no need to get out of your chair in such a hurry. I can go pick it up myself." Haruhi said, smiling. It was the one that was silenced arguments, but wasn't unkind. "Where is it at?"

"…I-In Room 108, third floor, second corridor on the left." Miss Itsama said, rather incredulously. She was new and had very well expected her job to be gone over a careless mistake. She had heard various rumors that Haruhi Suoh, the upcoming, successful lawyer, was very…indifferent and perhaps cold at times, not to say that she was mean.

The young secretary watched her new boss walk down the hall to the elevator — confident, aware, and awake while her Hitachiin designer heels clicked and echoed off the walls. She was humming an annoyingly well-known J-Pop tune under her breath as she went.

When asked about the lawyer, the firm would give a collection of differing opinions — none malicious or particularly good.

But all of the employees surrounding her could agree on one thing — she was always in her very best mood on Mondays.

---

Beta'd by sciathanfile. I'm sorry I had to take this down and repost it. FFN had screwed up the HTML. :/ I hope you enjoyed it. :D


End file.
